When Forever Never End
by aicchan
Summary: Kalian pastinya ingat kalau aku pernah mengatakan, dulu aku punya murid yang seperti kalian. Dia yang sampai saat ini aman dari pantauan Kementrian Sihir Inggris... ya—dia ada di hadapan kalian... Drarry. RR please!  3
1. Chapter 1 : New Beginning

**When**** Forever Never End**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Rate : M (not lemon. But I try to make some 'dark' scenes here. Hope its work)

Genre : General / Friendship / Hurt / Comfort

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**Chapter 1 : New Beginning**

Hari itu, hari terakhir di musim panas yang cerah. Langit biru membentang menaungi sosok sebuah kastil tua yang tersembunyi dari dunia. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Sekolah Sihir yang keberadaannya amat dirahasiakan dari mereka yang tidak memiliki anugerah untuk menggunakan sihir. Di dalam kastil tua yang tampak sangat sakral dan menyimpan berjuta misteri itu, tepatnya di salah satu menara tertinggi, duduklah seorang tua paruh baya berambut putih panjang yang seolah berkilau keperakan. Dibalik kacamata bulan separuhnya, ada sepasang mata biru yang berkilau dengan jenaka. Senyum tersungging di wajah tuanya yang masih tampak tetap bersemangat seperti masa mudanya dulu. Di ruangan bulat itu, dia memandang ke arah perapian kuno dari batu yang besar. Mendadak perapian dingin itu penuh dengan kobar api yang berwarna hijau.

"Aku sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian, Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter." Dia berdiri menyambut dua orang pemuda yang muncul dari balik api hijau yang langsung padam itu.

Tampak seorang pemuda berambut platinum panjang yang diikat dengan pita hijau. Dia mengenakan jubah sutra mewah berwarna hijau lembut. Dia memakai pakaian ala bangsawan di abad pertengahan. Tampak begitu elegan. Matanya berwarna keabuan yang memancarkan kekuatan yang tidak terbantah.

Di sebelahnya, ada seorang pemuda lain berkacamata dengan rambut hitam panjang sedikit berantakan yang dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja. Ada luka aneh berbentuk sambaran petir di keningnya. Dia mengenakan pakaian yang serupa dengan yang lain, hanya saja jubahnya berwarna merah gelap. Mata hijau di balik kacamata itu menyimpan misteri yang dalam meski senyum tampak di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih atas undangan anda, Kepala Sekolah Albus Dumbledore," kata si pirang itu, "Kami benar-benar tertolong dengan surat dari anda."

"Silahkan duduk," ujar Dumbledore, mempersilahkan dua tamunya itu. Dia pun kembali duduk.

"Sebelum menerima tawaran anda, kami masih harus memastikan, apa anda benar-benar akan menerima kami di sekolah ini? Meski dengan status kami?"

Ada senyum terkembang di wajah tua Dumbledore, "aku tahu itu, dan karenanya aku juga tahu kalau kalian tidak berbahaya untuk murid-muridku di sini." Mata birunya memandang lurus pada kedua pemuda di hadapannya, "sejarah tentang keluarga Malfoy memang sudah dihapuskan, tapi aku pribadi tak menyetujui apa yang dilakukan oleh Kementrian. Selama kalian tak berbahaya untuk manusia, kenapa tidak membiarkan kalian hidup dengan tenang."

Jemari tua itu bertaut saat pandangan kiau jenaka di mata Dumbledore menghilang, "dulu aku pun mempunyai murid seperti kalian, dan sekarang, dia tetap terlindung, terhindar dari sorotan Kementrian Sihir di Inggris Raya ini."

Dumbledore kembali berdiri, beranjak menuju ke peraduan emas sang Phoenix merah, Fawkes, yang selama ini telah menemaninya, "Vampire, atau pun bukan, selama mereka membutuhkan bantuanku dan selama aku sanggup, aku akan membantu," dia mengusap kepala Fawkes yang mengeluarkan suara seindah dentingan harpa, lalu dia kembali memandang pada dua pemuda itu, "Mr Draco Malfoy, satu-satunya Vampire berdarah murni yang tersisa dari silsilah keluarga Malfoy. Dan Mr Harry Potter, Vampire yang telah bersama dengan Mr Malfoy lebih dari dua abad; aku mengabulkan keinginan kalian untuk berlindung di Hogwarts ini dari para Hunter yang ingin membinasakan klan Vampire."

Draco Malfoy, sang Vampire berambut pirang tampak tak merubah raut wajahnya, "meski kami tetap mahkluk penghisap darah?"

"Tapi kalian tak membunuh," kata Dumbledore cepat, "menurut sumber terpercayaku, selama hidup kalian yang panjang, tak sekali pun ada catatan korban jiwa dalam 'perburuan' kalian. Bisa dikatakan kalau korban hanyalah sebagai 'pendonor darah' belaka. Tak berbahaya." Senyum muncul lagi di wajah tua itu, "aku tak pernah menemukan Vampire seperti kalian; dan mungkin, apabila kalian bisa berbaur di sekolah ini, Kementrian akan berpikir dua kali untuk membinasakan klan Vampire."

"Anda tidak berencana memberitahukan keberadaan kami pada Hunter, bukan begitu?" tanya Draco dengan nada datar.

"Tidak. Tidak pada Hunter. Tapi jika kalian bisa melewati satu tahun di Hogwarts ini dengan 'selamat', aku bisa mengajukan pemikiranku pada Perdana Mentri untuk mulai membuka wawasan tentang Vampire, yang selama ini sejarahnya telah dibelokkan begitu jauh."

Mata keabuan Draco yang sedingin es memandang sosok penyihir yang namanya telah tersohor hingga ke luar negri. Perancis tepatnya, tempat dimana dia dan Harry, Vampire sekaligus 'mate'nya yang setia, tinggal demi menghindari kejaran para Hunter Inggris.

"Kita sebut saja ini sebagai hubungan yang saling menguntungkan. Kalian aman, dan aku bisa mengamati perilaku kalian, Vampire yang telah berkelana dalam ratusah tahun kehidupan. Jika nanti hasil pengamatanku diterima oleh Kementrian, seterusnya kalian bisa hidup dalam ketenangan." Kata Dumbledore, "dan—tak usah cemaskan kata-kataku tentang 'mengamati' tadi, aku tidak akan mengusik privasi kalian," kerlip riang kembali muncul di bola mata biru itu.

"Anda memang benar-benar penyihir yang luar biasa," ujar Draco seraya berdiri, "kalau begitu baiklah, kami akan terima tawaran anda dan berbaur di sekolah ini sebagai murid." Dia menjabat tangan Dumbledore dengan resmi.

Harry yang sedari tadi masih diam, ikut berdiri dan menjabat tangan Dumbledore setelah Draco.

"Kalau begitu, selamat datang di Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sebagai murid tahun ke tujuh, Mr Malfoy dan Mr Potter."

.

#

.

Malam meraja begitu cepat. Bulan pucat tergantung di langit yang sunyi tanpa hadirnya para bintang. Cahaya mungil itu tengah diselimuti awan hitam pekat yang seolah ingin menguasai malam ini dalam kegelapan. Dalam samar bayangan malam, di tengah rimba yang tak tersenyuh tangan manusia, berdirilah sebuah Manor nan megah. Usia tua tak merapuhkan bangunan itu, justru menambah nilai klasik dan juga seni yang tak ternilai. Daun-daun kering menghias setapak menuju pintu utama, kerikil kecil menjadi penuntun jalan menuju ke sebuah taman yang hanya dihias rerumputan.

Di dalam Manor besar itu, Draco Malfoy duduk di depan perapian dingin dan bersandar di sofa hijau kesayangannya. Matanya terpejam tapi tak tidur, hanya sekedar menikmati kegelapan dan kesunyian yang dia suka.

Namun kegelapan di ruangan luas itu segera sirna saat Harry masuk dan membawa sebatang lilin, "tak biasanya kau diam di rumah saat bulan sedang malas seperti hari ini," dia mendekat pada Vampire berambut pirang itu, "kau tak ingin berjalan-jalan sekedar mencari makan malam?"

Mata Draco terbuka dan segera bertemu dengan warna hijau cemerlang yang tak berubah sejak dahulu, "tumben kau tanyakan hal itu. Apa kau lapar?" tangannya terjulur mengusap sisi wajah Harry yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tak begitu lapar," Harry meletakkan wadah lilin yang dia bawa di meja dan menggenggam tangan Draco di wajahnya, "tapi aku tak menolak kalau kau bersedia mencarikan makanan untukku." Bisiknya.

Senyum dingin muncul di wajah Draco, "kali ini kau ikut denganku!" dia berdiri dan membimbing Harry, "sudah lama sekali sejak kau ikut perburuan bersamaku. Bukan begitu?"

"Yeah... terlalu lama hingga rasanya aku lupa bagaimana rasanya."

Draco mengecup punggung tangan Harry, "Jadi... tunggu apalagi?"

Maka kedua Vampire itu pun keluar dari Manor megah itu, menembus gelapnya malam dengan kecepatan yang jauh lebih tinggi dari manusia biasa, dengan kelincahan melewati batang pohon lebih cepat dari rusa yang berlari. Seluruh indra mereka terfokus pada satu hal... darah.

Dalam satu lompatan besar, mereka berdua keluar dari hutan dan tiba di sebuah kota kecil. Kehidupan malam tampak di gang-gang gelap kota itu. Tempat dimana pria dan wanita melampiaskan nafsu mereka, melupakan moral dan kehormatan yang mereka bawa saat matahari berkuasa. Para penjaja kenikmatan semu itu adalah sasaran empuk bagi Draco untuk menghilangkan dahaganya pada darah segar. Jelas Draco tak akan kesulitan menarik calon mangsanya.

Wajah Draco begitu tampan, dengan kulit pucat, rambut pirang panjang yang begitu halus, kesempurnaan yang tak akan kalah oleh manusia manapun. Dia memberi isyarat supaya Harry berjalan di belakangnya. Inilah peran yang selalu mereka mainkan setiap kali mencari mangsa berdua. Tak akan ada seorang wanita pun yang menolak menyerahkan diri mereka pada sang bangsawan yang ditemani oleh pelayan pribadinya.

"Dia kelihatan lezat," ujar Harry pelan, berbisik di telinga 'tuan'nya, mata hijaunya tertuju pada seorang wanita muda yang berdiri di depan bar. Tubuhnya sintal dan memakai gaun berwarna gelap yang melihatkan lekuk tubuhnya.

"Seleramu belum berubah," ujar Draco. Dia lalu menghampiri wanita muda berambut coklat lurus itu. Draco berbisik pelan di telinga wanita itu yang langsung tersenyum dan mengiyakan ajakan Draco. Dia pun membawa sang korban ke sebuah lorong gelap, Harry mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat si wanita muda itu menanyakan kenapa si pelayan tetap mengikuti sang tuan yang ingin bersenang-senang, Draco pun menjawab dengan jawaban yang sudah sangat dia hafal, "jangan khawatir, sayang... kau pun akan menemaninya nanti."

Tak mungkin ada yang sanggup menolak ajakan untuk dimanja oleh dua pemuda yang luar biasa tampan hingga terasa tak nyata ini. Maka si mangsa mengangguk dan membiarkan tubuhnya dihempaskan ke tembok batu yang lembab. Dia memejamkan mata saat jemari sang bangsawan menyentuh kulit lehernya yang halus.

Draco tersenyum mengejek, betapa mudahnya mangsa kali ini. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher putih jenjang yang menggoda itu, bukan fisiknya, namun aliran darah segar di bawah kulit itu yang membuat Draco membiarkan dahaga menguasainya. Sepasang taring tajam muncul di deretan gigi Draco, dan dengan segera, taring itu menembus leher sang korban, menghisap darah segar yang menjadi makanan favorit para Vampire.

Memandang saat Draco menghisap darah sang korban yang bahkan tak sanggup berontak karena tertahan kuatnya tenaga Draco yang menahan dirinya, Harry bergeming di posisinya yang berdiri. Dia memandang bagaimana mata Draco yang semua dingin bagai warna besi perlahan berubah menjadi keemasan dengan iris memanjang bagaikan mata kucing. Mata yang sanggup membuang akal pikiran Harry selama ini...

Tetes darah segar menetes dari dagu Draco setelah dia selesai dengan santap malam itu. Dia mengusap leher sang korban dan menghilangkan bekas luka dari taringnya. Lalu dia membaringkan wanita yang bahkan tak dia ketahui namanya itu di tanah berbatu, sang korban tak akan ingat apapun yang terjadi malam ini.

Setelah itu, kedua Vampire itu pun kembali ke dalah hutan belantara yang menjadi persembunyian mereka sejak tiba di Inggris beberapa waktu lalu. Melompat dari satu dahan pohon ke pohon yang lain. Namun keduanya tak langsung kembali ke Manor, karena Harry sudah tak sanggup menahan panas di tenggorokannya.

"Ku rasa di sini bisa," Draco berhenti di atas sebuah dahan pohon yang kuat dan kokoh. Harry berhenti di sebelahnya, "kau sudah tidak sabaran sekali," Draco menggulung lengan bajunya dan menyodorkannya pada Harry.

Perlahan tangan Harry meraih lengan Draco, dia bisa merasakan kulit yang biasanya dingin membeku itu kini terasa panas, berdenyut... hidup... Bibir Harry menyapu nadi di lengan Draco dan dengan segera, sepasang taring miliknya menancap di daging Draco, menikmati segarnya darah Vampire yang telah merubah hidupnya.

Saat Harry tengah menikmati makan malamnya, Draco mengusap rambut panjang Harry yang tergerai di punggung. Dia mengambil sejumput rambut hitam kesayangannya itu dan menciumnya dengan mesra, "kau milikku, Harry... jiwa dan ragamu."

Harry melepaskan tangan Draco yang langsung sembuh dengan cepat. Kini matanya serupa dengan Vampire berdarah murni itu, keemasan. Perubahan juga dia rasakan dalam tubuhnya. Organ-organ yang membeku kini mencair dan kembali berfungsi. Hangat... dan dia tersenyum merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan irama yang indah. 'Hidup' yang sangat singkat... hanya untuk beberapa belas hari saja. Namun ini menjadi saat yang paling Harry suka.

"Ini cukup untuk dua minggu ke depan," kata Draco, mengecup bibir Harry, merasakan hangatnya sentuhan itu; kemudian dia duduk bersandar pada batang pohon itu, membiarkan Harry bersandar padanya. Draco pun memeluk pinggang kekasih hatinya itu dengan erat.

"Hari ini... Tepat 219 tahun, 7 bulan dan 198 hari kebersamaan kita," kata Harry. Dia tersenyum merasakan detak jantung Draco yang terasa di punggungnya.

"Kau selalu saja menghitung hal yang tidak perlu," Draco merendahkan kepalanya hingga bibirnya menyentuh leher Harry, "aromamu tetap menggiurkan seperti dulu... seperti saat kau masih menjadi manusia."

Harry memiringkan kepalanya, membiarkan bibir Draco memberinya getaran yang dia rindukan. Suara binatang malam menjadi orkestra yang indah, memanjakan telinga mereka dengan nyanyian alam yang tak akan bisa diimitasi oleh alat apapun.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu sebelum fajar tiba dan kita harus ke stasiun aneh dan naik kendaraan konyol itu ke Hogwarts," Draco berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya.

Tawa Harry terdengar merdu, "namanya stasiun King's Cross. Dan kereta Hogwarts Express memang kereta sekolah yang akan membawa kita ke Hogwarts. Itu kan sudah ada di surat pengantar dari Dumbledore."

"Yeah, aku tahu. Hanya saja, dengan 'cara' kita, aku yakin kita bisa lebih cepat sampai ke sekolah itu."

"Kau sudah berjanji akan menjaga sikapmu, tuan muda."

Dan dalam dekapan malam, dua pemuda itu pun kembali ke Manor mereka untuk menikmati malam di mana mereka mencicipi kehangatan langka yang mewarnai kehidupan panjang mereka.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, saat matahari telah membiaskan sinarnya, Draco dan Harry sudah siap untuk berangkat menuju sekolah mereka. Meski jelas konyol sekali, mereka sudah hidup ratusan tahun, tapi harus belajar bersama bocah berusia tujuh belas tahun. Bahkan mungkin, pengetahuan mereka lebih dari semua Profesor yang mengajar di Hogwarts. Tapi... mereka harus melakukan hal ini karena kehidupan mereka kini terancam karena salah satu Hunter Inggris akhirnya melacak keberadaan mereka di Perancis. Dan selama masa pengamatan, Draco memutuskan kalau Hogwarts adalah tempat yang tepat untuk berlindung. Apalagi dengan reputasi sang kepala sekolah yang terkenal telah menjalin hubungan baik dengan mahkluk-mahkluk sihir, seperti werewolf dan bahkan veela. Bahkan salah satu guru pengajar di Hogwarts saat ini pun adalah seorang werewolf. Draco sempat mengira kalau semua staff Hogwarts itu pasti otaknya sedikit terganggu karena menuruti begitu saja keputusan kepala sekolah. Tapi alasan itu pula yang membuat Draco mengirimkan surat pada Dumbledore.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Draco pada Harry.

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu mendekat dan memandang sosok Draco di hadapannya, "Sebaiknya kau lepas jubahmu ini, kau tampak berasal dari abad ke delapan belas."

"Memang aku berasal dari abad itu." kata Draco cuek, tapi dia melepaskan jubah satin halusnya itu dan kini hanya mengenakan kaos turtle neck hitam yang dibalut blazer mewah yang senada.

"Begini jauh lebih baik," kata Harry, "aku yakin kau pasti akan jadi pujaan semua murid di Hogwarts."

Mata Draco yang telah kembali ke warna semula memandang Harry tajam, "tak akan ada satu pun yang bisa membuatku berpaling darimu," katanya seranya menyecap manis di bibir Harry.

"Tak usah repot merayuku, sekarang waktunya kita berangkat, sepupu." Kata Harry sambil tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Draco.

Draco tampak sebal mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan Harry saat itu. Ya—sesuai kesepakatan dengan Dumbledore, mereka akan berperan sebagai sepupu. Dan mereka juga tidak akan ikut upacara seleksi karena Dumbledore akan memperkenalkan mereka pada seluruh sekolah sebagai saudara sepupu yang berasal dari Perancis dan datang ke Inggris untuk merasakan bagaimana rasanya 'sekolah' karena selama ini mereka belajar dengan cara privat.

"Nah—ayo berangkat!" kedua Vampire itu pun menggunakan jaringan floo untuk menuju ke stasiun King's Cross, awal kehidupan baru mereka, di tengah ratusan manusia...

.

Sebuah kereta merah yang megah telah menunggu di peron 9 ¾, peron khusus para penyihir yang akan menimba ilmu di sekolah sihir ternama di Inggris Raya itu. Draco dan Harry sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran manusia yang begitu banyak di dekat mereka. Bau darah yang berbeda, emosi yang bercampur baur dan tidak stabil. Insting sebagai pemburu harus ditekan sekuat mungkin sebelum jati diri mereka terbongkar.

"Sebaiknya kita segera naik dan mencari kompartemen," kata Harry segera setelah mereka menyerahkan trolli dan barang-barang yang mereka beli di Diagon Alley kemarin.

Bukannya tak sadar pada tatapan semua orang yang mereka lewati, Draco tetap memasang muka datar dan dingin. Dia berjalan bersama Harry masuk dalam kereta itu dan mencari kompartemen kosong. Setelah menemukan tempat yang pas, mereka berdua pun segera masuk dan duduk.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin mencicipi darah mereka satu per satu," ujar Draco dingin.

Harry tersenyum seperti biasa, "padahal kemarin kau baru saja makan, masa sudah tergoda dengan darah yang seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya sebal dengan tatapan mereka. Mereka kira kita ini tontonan atau apa?"

"Tenanglah. Tak biasanya kau uring-uringan seperti ini," kata Harry kalem, "lagipula kau punya waktu dua minggu untuk menentukan siapa calon mangsa pertamamu."

Mendengar itu, senyum tipis muncul di wajah Draco, dia mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga dia bisa berbisik tepat di telinga Harry, "selama di Hogwarts, aku ingin kau terus ada di sampingku di saat 'itu', karena aku ingin segera membagi kehangatan denganmu."

Saat itu, Draco merasakan kehadiran dua orang di depan pintu kompartemen itu. Dia melirik dan mendapati tiga orang gadis yang memandang ke arahnya. Dengan sengaja, Draco malah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Harry. Jelas saja sentuhan yang jelas intim itu membuat tiga gadis itu segera pergi. Puas, Draco baru duduk tegak lagi.

"Jangan berlaku yang macam-macam. Kalau calon mangsamu kabur duluan kan bisa bahaya."

"Tenang saja," Draco memandang ke luar jendela saat kereta mulai bergerak, "tak akan ada yang bisa lari dariku."

Harry tak berkata apa-apa. Dia mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya dan mulai membaca.

.

Perjalanan ke Hogwarts ternyata cukup panjang, dan cukup untuk membuat mood Draco menurun drastis. Dia paling tidak suka kalau harus diam dalam waktu yang lama, apalagi di dalam kereta yang penuh dengan manusia seperti ini. Harry yang mengetahui perubahan suasana hati Draco, menutup bukunya dan berpindah ke samping pemuda itu.

"Tenanglah! Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Draco memandang kegelapan di luar sana, "aku tidak tahan lagi..."

Harry menepuk lengan Draco, "kau hanya harus tenang, seperti biasa! Itu saja. Ayolah... aku tahu hal seperti ini menyebalkan. Tapi kau sendiri kan yang mengusulkan supaya kita meminta bantuan dari Albus Dumbledore."

"Ya, memang aku. Tapi aku tidak menyangka dia akan menyuruh kita langsung berbaur dengan manusia." Draco bersandar pada Harry, "malam ini aku rasa aku akan tidur dengan pulas."

Harry tertawa, "kau ini aneh. Masa Vampire tidurnya malam? Yang ada kita justru bangun di malam hari."

"Konsekuensi hidup di antara manusia. Ini menyebalkan sekali."

Dan beberapa belas menit kemudian, akhirnya kereta Hogwarts Express pun berhenti di stasiun Hogsmeade. Draco dan Harry segera turun, di sana mereka bertemu dengan pria bertubuh luar biasa besar. Begitu besarnya hingga orang-orang di sekelilingnya tampak seperti anak kecil.

"Oh, _Hey there_... Kalian pasti siswa pindahan yang dikatakan oleh Profesor Dumbledore, Mr Malfoy dan Mr Potter," sapa pria brewokan itu pada Draco dan Harry, "aku Rubeus Hagrid, gamekeeper sekaligus pengajar Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib di Hogwarts." Dia menjabat tangan dua 'murid pindahan' itu, "ayo—ada kereta khusus yang disiapkan untuk kalian." Dia pun membawa Draco dan Harry ke sebuah kereta yang ditarik oleh Thestral, mahkluk mirip kuda tapi seluruh tubuhnya berwarna hitam dan nyaris berupa tulang dan kulit saja. Sayap kasarnya terlipat di sisi tubuh mahkluk itu.

"_Beautiful."_ Draco mengusap kepala Thestral itu, "ini yang akan membawa kami ke Hogwarts?"

"Ya. Kalian akan tiba lebih dahulu di sana, dan yang akan menemui kalian adalah Profesor McGonagall, wakil kepala sekolah."

"Okay. Thanks, Hagrid." Kata Harry, dia membiarkan Hagrid pergi untuk mengurus siswa yang lain. Dia dan Draco pun segera naik ke kereta yang langsung melaju membawa mereka menuju gerbang utama kastil Hogwarts.

Setelah kurang lebih tiga puluh menit menempuh jarak dari stasiun Hogsmeade, akhirnya mereka tiba juga di Hogwarts. Di sana, sudah menunggu seorang wanita paruh baya dengan wajah yang menegaskan kalau baginya kedisiplinan adalah yang utama. Jelas itu adalah Minerva McGonagall, kepala asrama Gryffindor. "Selamat datang di Hogwarts, Mr Malfoy dan Mr Potter. Kepala sekolah sudah menunggu kalian." Wanita itu memberi isyarat dalam diam supaya dia 'murid pindahan' itu mengikutinya.

Dalam keremangan malam, mereka bertiga menyusuri jalan setapak yang panjang menuju ke sekolah sihir itu. McGonagall membawa mereka ke ruang kepala sekolah dan langsung meninggalkan tempat untuk mengurus anak-anak baru tahun ini.

"Bagaimana perjalanan kalian Mr Malfoy dan Mr Potter?" tanya Dumbledore yang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya.

"Lumayan untuk membutku merasa 'haus'." Kata Draco.

Dumbledore tersenyum, "wajar untuk hari pertama. Tapi kau yakin kalian akan segera terbiasa." Dia pun berdiri, "Setelah ini akan ada upacara seleksi, dan aku akan memperkenalkan kalian setelahnya. Sekarang, silahkan ikuti aku."

Kembali dalam diam, Draco dan Harry mengikuti langkah Dumbledore menuju ke tempat yang dinamankan Aula Besar. Hall besar yang menjadi pusat kegiatan siswa selepas jam pelajaran. Tapi mereka tak masuk melalui pintu depan, melainkan dari pintu khusus staff guru. Dumbledore meminta mereka menunggu di sana sementara dia masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam Aula Besar.

"Baunya menyengat sekali." Mata Draco mencari ke asal bau yang dia cium itu, lalu dia menemukan sosok seorang pria berambut coklat madu yang berwajah ramah, "oh—jadi dia si werewolf itu?"

Harry mengikuti arah pandang Draco, "kalau tidak salah namanya Remus Lupin, pengajar Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Dan lucunya... dia dan kita adalah salah satu subjek di pelajaran itu."

"Setidaknya kita tahu, kalau keluar di ujian, kita pasti bisa mendapat nilai sempurna."

Lalu dari sana mereka menyaksikan bagaimana upacara seleksi ala Hogwarts dilaksanankan. Aneh juga rasanya nasib seseorang Ditentukan oleh sebuah topi tua, tapi dua Vampire itu tak menyangkal kalau mereka merasakan kekuatan sihir yang besar pada topi hitam itu. Usai uparaca seleksi, Dumbledore maju dan memberikan pidato sambutan awal tahun, dan akhirnya, dia pun menyebutkan tentang dua murid pindahan dari Perancis yang akan menjadi bagian dari Hogwarts selama tahun ini. Semua sesuai dengan skenario yang sudah disusun matang oleh Dumbledore.

Begitu dipersilahkan oleh sang kepala sekolah, Draco dan Harry pun masuk ke dalam Aula Besar. Begitu mereka berdiri di sebelah Dumbledore, seluruh Aula Besar itu terdiam. Baik murid pria maupun wanita semua terpesona pada sosok rupawan di hadapan mereka, dua sosok yang terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi kenyataan. Mereka bagaikan dua sisi berbeda namun sama-sama menyimpan sebuah misteri. Si pirang tampak dingin, wajahnya tetap tanpa emosi meski dia sadar penuh perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya. Sementara yang berambut hitam tetap terlihat kalem dan tersenyum, tapi ada rahasia dalam senyum itu.

"Mr Malfoy dan Mr Potter tidak akan ditempatkan di asrama mana pun dan mereka akan tinggal di menara khusus. Saat acara di Aula Besar, aku meminta agar kalian menerima dimanapun mereka memutuskan untuk duduk. Dan ku harap kalian bisa berteman dengan akrab."

"Yeah... kita lihat saja nanti," gumam Draco sinis.

Harry, seperti biasa, hanya tersenyum menanggapi sarkastisme yang sering muncul mendadak dalam diri Draco. Kemudian keduanya di persilahkan untuk duduk oleh Dumbledore di mana pun mereka suka. Draco memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku Slytherin, entah kenapa, dia suka dengan lambang asrama itu. Harry mengikutinya tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya.

Dengan ini, mereka berdua pun resmi menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar Hogwarts. Hidup mereka, pasti akan jauh lebih menyenangkan, setidaknya, untuk sementara mereka aman dari ulah Hunter gila yang terus memburu mereka.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Hwealaaah! Katanya aku ini bau bikin proyek 100 fic, malah bikin multichap baru. Auuu.. maapp... mood angst lagi ngena, en lagi niat juga bikin VampFic... Ya... Jadi deh kae gini *diinjek*

Buat yang bingung gimana imej Draco dan Harry di fic ini, silahkan liat pict di Firebolt aku *malah promosi^^*

Okay... so... ripiu?

NB : Special Thanks buat awan_angel yang udah membenarkan judulnya. Buat Niero yang kasih masukan supaya Harry rambutnya digerai. Marsha juga Elita yang juga banyak kasih masukan buat imej baru duo cowok oke ini. Dan juga buat semua yang udah komen di FB yg buat aku makin semangat ngetik :)


	2. Chapter 2 : School Life

**When**** Forever Never End**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Rate : M

Genre : General / Friendship / Hurt / Comfort

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**Chapter 2 : School Life**

Hari pertama sekolah akhirnya di mulai. Harry sudah bersiap dengan seragam Hogwarts. Berhubung dia dan Draco tidak menghuni asrama manapun, maka mereka hanya memakai jubah seragam formal dengan lambang Hogwarts sebagai ganti lambang asrama.

"Draco, ayolah. Jangan lemas seperti itu." Harry mengikat dasinya dan menghampiri Draco yang duduk dengan wajah kesal di sofa.

Ya—menara tempat tinggal mereka memang difasilitasi dengan baik. Satu kamar dengan tempat tidur King's size, kamar mandi shower dan tub yang bisa diisi busa berbagai warna, lalu satu set sofa empuk di depan perapian besar. Ada juga satu rak buku besar yang penuh dengan buku-buku dengan berbagai judul plus dua meja belajar.

"Ini hari pertama kita sekolah, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu!"

Draco memandang senyum di wajah Harry, "kenapa kau bisa santai begitu sih?" Draco mengulurkan tangannya, membelai sisi wajah Harry, lalu merendahkan kepala pemuda itu hingga dia bisa mencium bibirnya, "aku tidak suka ada yang memandangimu."

"Kau pikir aku suka kalau ada yang memandangimu?" Harry balas mencium bibir Draco, "bertahanlah... kau tahu aku milikmu." Lalu Harry mengajak Draco berdiri, "sekarang bersiaplah atau kita ketinggalan acara makan pagi di Aula Besar."

Akhirnya Draco mau bersiap dan memakai jubah hitam yang menjadi seragamnya selama satu tahun ke depan. Dia mengambil tas dan juga tongkat sihirnya. Seperti lelucon yang tidak lucu. Vampire seperti mereka, yang sudah berusia ratusan tahun, tidak butuh tongkat tipis seperti ini untuk menyalurkan energi sihir mereka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini peraturan, mau tidak mau mereka harus mematuhinya.

Setelah siap, mereka pun menuju ke Aula Besar yang sudah penuh dengan para murid. Draco sedikit merasa tidak enak juga merasakan begitu banyak bau darah yang bisa dia cium di ruangan besar itu. tapi berhubung dia sudah 'makan', godaan itu bisa dia atasi. Hari ini, sesuai pembicaraannya dengan Harry, mereka akan duduk di meja Slytherin. Besok di Ravenclaw, lalu Hufflepuff dan Gryffindor. Begitu terus sepanjang tahun. Jadi mereka tidak akan terkesan mengakrabkan diri dengan satu asrama, atau menjauhkan diri dari asrama yang lain. Imbang.

Basa-basi singkat untuk menyapa penghuni Slytherin, Draco dan Harry duduk di dekat seorang pemuda jangkung berkulit gelap juga seorang pemuda lain berambut pirang. Draco membalik piringnya dan memandang makanan di meja panjang itu. Sama sekali tidak menggugah selera. Tapi kalau tidak makan, semua pasti curiga.

Saat itu Draco menoleh pada Harry yang dengan wajarnya memindahkan roti bakar dan scramble egg ke piringnya. Dalam hal kewajaran sebagai seorang manusia, jelas Harry jauh lebih alami darinya. Pasti sebabnya karena Harry bukanlah Vampire berdarah murni seperti dirinya. Tak mau tampak konyol karena diam saja, Draco pun memaksakan diri mengambil makanan meski dia sangat tidak berselera.

"Jangan makan dengan wajah cemberut begitu," bisik Harry, pelan dan mungkin tidak terdengar di telinga orang, er... penyihir biasa, tapi terdengar jelas bagi Draco, "paling tidak bicaralah sedikit. Itu wajar di sini. Lihat saja di sekelilingmu."

Draco pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru Aula Besar itu, dan dia memang melihat kalau para murid seru berbincang dengan teman-teman mereka, para guru juga saling mengobrol dengan yang lain. Benar-benar ramai sekali, Draco baru sadar. Lalu dia melihat kalau sekarang Harry malah sedang bicara dengan beberapa murid yang sepertinya penasaran sekali dengan sistem pendidikan privat mereka di Perancis. Harry bisa menjawabnya dengan tenang dan lancar. Senyum tetap terkembang di wajah pemuda ramah itu, sekilas hanya senyum biasa yang membuatnya tampak ramah, tapi Draco tahu kalau senyum itu sebenarnya adalah tembok pemisah yang dibuat Harry agar tidak terlibat terlalu jauh dalam emosi manusia di sekitarnya. Saat seperti itu, Draco tahu dia tidak bisa menang dari Harry, tapi dia tidak keberatan.

.

"Pelajaran pertama Transfigurasi," kata Harry, "aku dengar Profesor McGonagall itu lumayan disiplin."

"Pastinya tak lebih disiplin dari Mum," gumam Draco.

Ada kilat terkejut di mata Harry saat itu, rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir Draco berbicara tentang orang tuanya. Tapi Harry membiarkan saja, tak ingin membahas, karena dia tahu itu topik yang sangat sensitif, bagi Draco, juga baginya. Mereka belum begitu siap untuk membongkar lagi ingatan yang telah mereka kunci rapat-rapat itu. ingatan tentang malam yang merubah hidup mereka selamanya.

Sampai di kelas Transfigurasi, Harry dan Draco masuk. Mereka bergabung dengan asrama Slytherin juga Gryffindor. Mereka duduk di bangku barisan tengah dan mengeluarkan buku juga alat tulis mereka. Hari pertama sekolah, mungkin— bukan hal yang buruk juga. Setelah semua murid masuk, Profesor McGonagall, yang sedari tadi sudah duduk di meja kerjanya, berdiri dan mulai menjelaskan inti dari pelajaran Transfigurasi yang akan diterima oleh murid kelas tujuh sebelum mereka akan mengikuti N.E.W.T. Draco tak sepenuhnya mendengarkan penjelasan itu, karena toh mereka tidak akan ikut N.E.W.T. Lagipula keberadaan mereka di sini hanya sampai keamanan di dunia luar sana sudah kembali normal. Artinya, tidak ada Hunter gila yang yang memburu kepala mereka.

Draco tak peduli kalau Hunter-Hunter itu memburu klan Vampire lain yang jauh lebih liar dan membantai manusia seperti sedang melakukan permainan sepele. Jujur, Draco juga tidak suka kaum Vampire yang seperti itu. Apalagi klan-klan brutal seperti itu kebanyakan bukan dari darah murni Vampire, melainkan Vampire hasil ciptaan Vampire lain. Keturunan yang tidak jelas. Tidak seperti Draco, dan keluarga Malfoy. Aristokrat di dunia Vampire yang memiliki reputasi tinggi dan menjadi salah satu dari keluarga Vampire murni yang mempunyai kekuasaan mutlak di belahan dunia, mulai Eropa hingga Asia.

Pikiran Draco yang melayang jauh itu segera kembali terfokus saat dia mendengar suara ledakan dari arah belakangnya. Draco pun memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat kalau salah satu murid Gryffindor, entah siapa namanya, meledakkan objek Transfigurasi mereka hari itu. Sungguh aneh. Padahal bahasan kali ini kan tidak begitu susah—kenapa juga bisa sampai meledak begitu? Draco menggelengkan kepala, masa tingkat pendidikan di Hogwarts ini begini parah? Padahal ini sekolah sihir ternama di Inggris. Malas juga rasanya berlama-lama di kelas yang seperti ini. Lalu Draco melambaikan tongkat sihirnya dengan malas dan berhasil dalam satu kali mencoba. Begitu juga dengan Harry yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Tak peduli seruan kagum dari murid-murid yang lain, Draco tetap saja memasang wajah dingin, sementara Harry bertahan dengan senyumnya.

"Sepertinya lagi-lagi kita menarik perhatian," bisik Harry.

"Biarkan saja," dan Draco pun terus diam selama pelajaran berlangsung.

.

Setelah Transfigurasi, sekarang waktunya Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Sebenarnya ini membuat Draco sedikit waspada. Bagaimana tidak, guru pengajarnya adalah seorang werewolf. Sejak jaman dulu, Vampire dan werewolf bukanlah pilihan yang baik untuk ditempatkan dalam satu ruangan. Apalagi Draco tidak punya pengalaman bertemu langsung dengan werewolf.

"Tenanglah! Kalau kau tegang begitu, kau justru tidak akan bisa mengendalikan diri," kata Harry saat mereka tiba di depan kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam.

Draco mengangguk, "ku harap tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan."

"Aku yakin Profesor Dumbledore sudah mengantisipasi hal ini." Harry pun mengajak Draco masuk ke dalam kelas.

Di ruangan itu, ada tangi-tangki air yang berisi mahkluk-mahkluk sihir yang telah diawetkan. Sedikit menyeramkan, tapi sekaligus membangkitkan rasa ingin tahu. Setidaknya guru ini punya selera yang cukup bagus dalam penataan ruang.

Kali ini pun Harry dan Draco duduk di barisan tengah. Mata Draco memandang sosok pria berambut coklat madu di depan kelas, dia bisa merasakan instingnya menajam saat itu. demi mengalihkan insting pemburunya, Draco memusatkan seluruh inderanya pada Harry. Cukup dengan merasakan kalau pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang itu ada di sampingnya, Draco bisa mengendalikan diri lagi.

Selama pelajaran, tak ada insiden apapun. Draco bisa tenang meski Profesor Lupin berulang kali lewat di samping bangkunya untuk menjelaskan bahan materi hari ini. Ternyata memang benar, keberadaan Harry selalu bisa membuatnya tenang.

.

.

Pelajaran hari ini akhirnya selesai. Usai makan malam, Harry dan Draco kembali ke kamar mereka. Draco langsung merebahkan diri di sofa panjang dan menghela nafas.

"Satu hari yang melelahkan." Katanya.

"Masa begitu saja sudah menyerah? Tak seperti kau yang biasanya, suka tantangan." Harry duduk di permadani dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundah Draco, "tapi... sudah lama tak ada di tengah begitu banyak manusia, rasanya sedikit tegang juga, ya?"

Draco mengusap rambut panjang Harry, "kau sama sekali tidak terlihat tegang, sepertinya malah senang."

Harry memandang Draco, "yeah—mungkin senang juga."

"Dasar aneh."

"Biar saja, tidak seaneh kau," Harry tersenyum dan dia duduk bertumpu pada kedua lututnya untuk mengecup bibir Draco. Sensasi yang sangat dia suka segera memenuhi raganya.

Kedua tangan Draco memeluk Harry hingga separuh tubuh pemuda berambut hitam itu menindihnya. Kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang lebih dalam, saling meminta dan saling memberi. Sofa itu menjadi saksi bisu saat dua insan yang tak terpengaruh laju waktu itu melewatkan detik dengan saling merasakan eksistensi mereka.

Draco melepas kacamata Harry dan melemparkannya entah kemana, begitu juga dengan dasi seragam Harry. Kini bibirnya beralih mencicipi jenang leher Harry yang menggodanya. Merasakan panas dan denyut yang tak beraturan di sana membuat semua pengendalian diri Draco hancur berantakan. Sungguh pesona Harry tak pernah gagal untuk membuatnya menginginkan pemuda itu, lagi, dan lagi...

"Sepertinya tempat ini tidak nyaman," kata Harry disela nafasnya yang memburu saat merasakan sentuhan Draco di tubuhnya, "tidak tertarik dengan tempat tidur yang empuk?"

Draco tersenyum seraya mencium bawah telinga Harry, "sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi agresif seperti ini, Harry?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Harry, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum dan membimbing Draco berdiri, "sudahlah... memangnya kau tidak suka?"

"Otakku pasti sudah mati fungsi kalau aku tidak suka kau yang seperti ini." Draco mengikuti Harry masuk ke kamar mereka. Di sana, tanpa basa basi lagi, Draco merebahkan Harry ke kasur yang nyaman itu. Memang benar, rasanya lebih leluasa...

Tak suka membuang waktu percuma, Draco mulai melepaskan kaitan jubah seragam Harry juga kancing kemeja putih yang dipakai pemuda itu, "kau tidak pernah membuatku bosan, Harry... Kalau di dunia ini ada yang sempurna, itu hanya kau..."

Jemari Harry menyusuri sisi wajah Draco hanya untuk berajak menarik tali hijau yang mengikat rambut panjang Draco, "itu juga berlaku untukmu..."

Tak lagi terdengar suara diantara mereka, bungkam dalam lembutnya sebuah ciuman panjang yang menjadi pembuka malam panjang mereka. detak jantung yang asing terasa berdenyut makin kencang menandakan kalau saat ini pikiran mereka hanya tertuju pada pasangannya. Dunia menghilang dan digantikan oleh ketiadaan yang tanpa batas. Tempat mereka berpegang hanyalah tangan kekasih yang mereka tahu tak akan pernah lepas...

"Draco..."

Menelan semua suara yang keluar dari mulut Harry, Draco menikmati setiap jengkal tubuh pemuda itu, merasakan panas yang menjalar di kulitnya, membuat instingnya bekerja dengan lebih tajam. Jemarinya melintas di setiap sisi tubuh Harry yang membuat pemuda itu menggeliat dalam pelukan Draco. nafas panasnya menerpa kulit pemuda pirang di atasnya, membuat suasana makin tak terkendali...

Kini tak ada lagi selembar kain pun yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Harry duduk bersandar pada setumpukan bantal empuk di punggungnya, menyerahkan seluruh jiwa raganya pada si Vampire berdarah murni yang tengah memanjanya.

Seperti ada kabut putih yang menghalangi pandangan Harry setiap bisa merasakan gerakan bibir Draco di tubuhnya. Kepalanya dipenuhi suara seperti dentuman yang memekakkan telinga, saat dia sadar, ternyata itu adalah suara detah jantungnya sendiri. Iramanga makin tak teratur, liar... menggelora dan berkumpul di satu titik pusat yang siap meledak kapanpun. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya Harry meneriakkan nama Draco dan membebaskan seluruh hasrat yang mengejolak di dalam tubuhnya.

Draco tersenyum puas memandang wajah Harry yang diliputi dengan kepuasan yang luar biasa," dia mencium bibir Harry, "kau benar-benar sudah tidak sabaran rupanya." Tangan Draco kembali ke titik yang sedari tadi dimanja oleh bibir dan lidahnya, membuat Harry menyentakkan kepalanya ke bantal merasakan sensasi yang memabukkan.

Rupanya malam ini Draco sedang tidak ada niat untuk menggoda Harry, dia ingin segera mencicipi babak utama di malam ini. Maka sekali lagi tak membuang waktu, Draco pun segera membawa Harry menuju ke ujung batas kewarasan mereka.

Kedua tangan Harry mencengkram erat seprei putih di tempat tidur itu saat tubuhnya melengkung begitu dia menerima kehadiran Draco dalam dirinya. Segala kesadarannya buyar dan Harry merasa seperti dilambungkan begitu tinggi melewati batas khayalnya. Draco memang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa hidup ditengah arus waktu yang berjalan lambat di sekitar mereka.

Jemari mereka bertaut, erat, saat makin lama mereka semakin menjauh dari fana dunia dan berkelana menuju ke dimensi yang mereka suka. Dunia yang hanya milik mereka berdua. Nama pasangan saling mereka serukan begitu mereka mencapai kesempurnaan dari kebersamaan mereka malam ini. Kebersamaan yang mutlak dan tak akan bisa dipisahkan oleh apapun.

.

Draco memandang Harry yang berbaring di sebelahnya dan tubuh polosnya hanya tertutup selembar selimut putih. Draco menyibak poni Harry dan menampakkan bekas luka berbentuk sambaran petir di kening pemuda itu. Bekas luka yang tidak akan hilang selamanya meski dengan kemampuan Vampire untuk menyembuhkan diri berlipat kali lebih cepat dari manusia biasa.

Harry memejamkan mata dan menikmati belaian lembut di keningnya itu.

"Tidurlah," bisik Draco, "aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu... tidak lagi."

"Umm..." Harry merapat pada Draco dan bersandar di pundak pemuda pirang itu, "aku tahu kau tidak akan pergi." Gumamnya tidak jelas sebelum akhirnya terlelap dalam tidur tanpa mimpi.

Draco memeluk Harry erat, "bekas luka ini adalah dosaku seumur hidup." Bisiknya lirih dan dia pun memejamkan mata, menyusul Harry ke dalam kegelapan yang nyaman...

.

.

"_Mum..."_

_Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang lembut panjang yang tergerai halus di punggungnya menoleh pada putra tunggalnya, "selamat pagi, Draco," dia mengecup pipi anak laki-laki kesayangannya itu._

"_Keluarga Potter belum datang?" tanya Draco dengan antusias._

"_Mungkin sebentar lagi, sayang. Tunggulah dengan sabar." Ujar Narcissa Malfoy, ibu Draco. Wanita yang juga berasal dari keluarga Vampire berdarah murni di Inggris, keluarga Black._

_Draco memandang taman bunga yang penuh mawar merah dan putih yang bermekaran. Dia selalu suka wangi bunga, mungkin aneh bagi Vampire berdarah murni yang kebanyakan lebih suka bau darah dibandingkan bau bunga._

"_Kau suka sekali dengan keluarga Potter, son. Apa yang membuat mereka berbeda dengan yang lain?" _

"_Hemm..." Draco memandang ke birunya langit pagi itu, "mereka—sama sekali tak menganggap kita berbeda. Mr Potter tampak sangat akrab dengan Dad. Mum juga akrab dengan Mrs Potter. Sedangkan Harry... dia anak yang baik... dan..."_

_Narcissa tersenyum, "kau tertarik pada Harry, son?" melihat putranya mendadak salah tingkah, wanita itu tersenyum, "tak apa kalau kau tertarik padanya. Harus Mum akui kalau keluarga Potter memiliki aroma yang berbeda yang membuat kita merasa nyaman berada di dekat mereka. Dan kita sana sekali tidak bisa menggolongkan mereka sebagai 'mangsa'."_

"_Mum juga merasa seperti itu?"_

_Senyum muncul lagi di wajah Narcissa, "Mum juga belum pernah melihat Lucius begitu dekat dengan orang lain."_

"_Dad juga?" kali ini Draco benar-benar terkejut, karena ayahnya adalah tipe yang dingin dan tertutup, bahkan pada kaumnya sendiri. Ucapan dari ibunya menjadi bukti nyata kalau keberadaan keluarga Potter sudah menjadi bagian penting dalam sejarah keluarga Malfoy._

_Karena mungkin ini adalah kali pertama dalam sejarah dimana keluarga Vampire berdarah murni bisa begini akrab dengan keluarga manusia biasa._

.

.

Begitu Draco membuka mata, yang dia lihat adalah wajah Harry yang memandangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau mimpi indah, Draco."

Draco duduk dan menyibak rambut panjangnya, "ya—mimpi tentang masa lalu."

"Kalau kau tidak mau membahasnya, tidak usah ceritakan," Draco mengusap wajah Draco, "sekarang mandilah karena waktu sarapan di Aula Besar sebentar lagi."

Draco menghela nafas, "aku benar-benar tidak ada selera makan sekarang."

"Tak boleh begitu," Harry memaksa Draco berdiri, "kau sudah janji akan menjalani, dan aku tidak terima pembatalan akan janjimu."

Pasrah didorong Harry ke kamar mandi, Draco akhirnya menyerah dan bersiap untuk menjalani hari kedua mereka di Hogwarts. Pasti sama menyebalkannya dengan kemarin, mengikuti pelajaran tentang apa yang sudah mereka kuasai dengan baik.

Draco menyalakan shower dan membiarkan air panas mengguyur tubuhnya. Saat itu ingatan masa lalunya kembali melayang tanpa bisa dia tahan...

.

.

"_Draco! Lihat lihat! Dad membawakan buku baru untukku!"_

_Draco mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dia baca dan beralih memandang sosok remaja berusia lima belas tahun yang masuk dalam perpustakaan Malfoy Manor. Harry Potter, putra tunggal keluarga Potter yang selama sembilan tahun ini sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Malfoy. Keluarga yang aneh, membuat tiga Vampire berdarah murni di manor itu merasakan kehangatan bagaikan seorang manusia._

"_Lihat!" Harry menunjukkan sebuah buku dengan sampul tebal berwarna biru, "ini sejarah tentang keluarga Vampire tertua di Italia. Kau mau baca?"_

"_Tidak perlu. Aku malas mempelajari silsilah keluarga selain keluargaku sendiri."_

_Harry duduk di sebelah Draco dan membuka bukunya, "aneh—padahal Dad bilang kalau silsilah keluarga Vampire itu saling berhubungan. Kenapa kau tidak mau mempelajarinya?"_

"_Malas saja." jawab Draco asal, kembali membaca buku di pangkuannya._

"_Draco pemalas. Kasihan Uncle Lucius. Kalau nanti tiba saatnya kau jadi kepala keluarga Malfoy, ia pasti harus mengurungmu di perpustakaan demi mempelajari semua silsilah keluarga Vampire yang masih berhubungan dengan keluarga Malfoy." Harry tertawa._

_Saat itu Draco mengacak rambut Harry yang memang asalnya berantakan, keturunan dari sang ayah._

"_Hei! Hentikan! Aku bukan anak-anak lagi!" protes Harry._

_Draco tersenyum usil, "maaf saja, untukku, umur tujuh belas tahun masih termasuk usia 'bayi'."_

_Harry memandang kesal pada Vampire muda yang akrab dengannya sejak dia masih berusia delapan tahun itu. Mungkin Draco adalah Vampire paling usil yang pernah ada di dunia ini. Si pirang itu seperti punya sejuta cara untuk membuat Harry kesal._

_Saat mereka berdua asik berbincang di perpustakaan, mendadak indera Draco merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang asing di manor itu. Insting alami seorang Vampire membuatnya waspada._

"_Draco—ada apa?" tanya Harry heran._

_Draco berdiri dan mengajak Harry meninggalkan perpustakaan itu. Yang dia tidak tahu—itu adalah awal dari perubahan dalam hidupnya._

.

.

Lamunan Draco buyar saat mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamar mandi itu. Suara Harry terdengar dari balik pintu kayu berukir itu.

"Draco! Kau mau mandi berapa jam? Cepatlah sedikit!"

"Aku segera selesai." Kata Draco, bergegas menyelesaikan ritual pagi harinya. Lalu dia mengambil piyama handuk dan keluar dari kamar mandi hanya untuk mendapati Harry berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ku pikir kau tidur lagi di dalam sana." Kata Harry.

Draco tidak membalas dengan kata melainkan dengan memberi Harry sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir. Lalu dia pun berpakaian dengan seragamnya. Setelah rapi, dia mengambil tas sekolahnya dan mengikuti Harry keluar dari kamar mereka menuju ke Aula Besar. Saat akan berbelok menuju Aula Besar, mendadak seorang gadis memotong jalan mereka hingga Harry juga Draco harus menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Sorry... aku tidak sengaja." Ujar gadis berambut coklat mengembang yang dikenal Harry sebaai siswi Gryffindor tahun ke tujuh, Hermione Granger.

"Tidak apa, Miss Granger." Kata Harry sopan.

Gadis itu tampak terkejut, "kau tahu namaku?"

Harry tersenyum, "siapa yang tidak ingat nama orang yang selalu bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Profesor."

Gadis itu tampak salah tingkah, lalu dia pun permisi dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Jangan menggoda semua siswi yang kau temui," kata Draco, "itu bisa melambungkan harapan mereka."

Harry membenahi jubahnya, "aku kan hanya menyeleksi calon mangsamu, Tuan Muda."

"Sesekali biarkan aku yang menyeleksinya sendiri."

"Tapi kau kan sudah menyerahkan urusan itu padaku. Kau sudah tidak percaya lagi dengan penciumanku?"

Senyum tipis muncul di wajah Draco, "aku tetap percaya," dia merangkul pundak Harry, "aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu waktu 'makan'. Kira-kira darah seperti apa yang kau pilih." Bisiknya di telinga Harry.

"Kau akan lihat nanti."

Dan mereka berdua pun masuk ke Aula Besar untuk menikmati sarapan mereka.

.

Pelajaran hari itu selesai tanpa insiden. Semua berjalan lancar saja sampai waktu senggang di sore hari. Kedua Vampire tampan itu memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan, sekalian untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka yang bertumpuk, padahal sekolah baru berjalan dua hari. Tapi sekali lagi, berhubung materinya sudah mereka kuasai sejak ratusan tahun lalu, essay itu seperti sedang menulis buku harian saja.

Tak sampai dua jam, mereka sudah selesai dengan dua essay Transfigurasi dan Ramuan. Harus Draco akui, dia suka dengan pelajaran Ramuan. Selama ini dia hanya mempelajari teori, dan baru praktek tadi di dalam kelas. Dengan segera Draco menemukan keasyikan dalam hal ramu meramu, menciptakan cairan yang memilik berbagai macam efek pada manusia.

"Ah..."

Draco memandang Harry dan selanjutnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah dimana mata Harry berpusat. Rupanya dia melihat si Granger itu tadi bersama seorang pemuda jangkung berambut merah dengan bintik di wajahnya.

"Kenapa dengan mereka?" tanya Draco heran.

Harry memutar bola matanya, "kau ini benar-benar tidak peduli pada orang lain, ya?"

"Untuk apa peduli. Toh kita tidak akan lama ada di antara mereka," Draco membuka buku yang dia ambil dari salah satu rak perpustakaan, buku tentang Ramuan tentu saja.

Menyandarkan tubuh di kursi kayunya, Harry masih belum melepaskan pandangan dari dua Gryffindor yang tak jauh dari meja mereka, "berarti Granger di luar daftar calon mangsamu, Draco."

"Kenapa?" tanya Draco tanpa berhenti membaca.

"Kita kan punya aturan untuk tidak mengincar orang yang memiliki hubungan khusus dengan orang lain. Granger... jelas punya hubungan khusus dengan pemuda itu."

Saat itu barulah Draco menegakkan kepalanya, "kau serius? Si jenius dengan orang yang err— 'biasa' itu? Kau yakin?"

Harry tersenyum dan mengangguk, "aku yakin. Karena cara Granger memandang pemuda itu, sama seperti caramu memandangku."

Nyaris tidak percaya Draco pada apa yang baru saja dia dengar, "... Kau... tidak sedang berusaha merayuku kan?"

Hanya senyum yang jadi jawaban Harry, dan Draco pun cuma bisa menghela nafas dan kembali menekuni bukunya. Well, Harry'nya' memang benar-benar berubah, tapi Draco tidak menolahnya, karena pesona Harry makin tampak kalau dia sedang berada dalam masa agresifnya seperti ini. Mungkin malam ini juga akan jadi malam yang sama indahnya dengan malam kemarin.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Buset dah... maen lemonan aja dua Vampire ini *ditendang* Huehehehehe... chap ini angst-nya ga sebitu kerasa kan? Tapi fluffnya juga pasti kurang deh. Nah—chap depan aku bakal kembali lagi denga nuansa dark. Pengen masukin adegan action juga, tapi entah bisa apa enggak. Mohon dukungan dan masukannya =)

So... ripiu? *wink*


	3. Chapter 3 : Long Weekend

**When**** Forever Never End**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Rate : M

Genre : General / Friendship / Hurt / Comfort

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**Chapter 3 : Long Weekend**

"Draco—kau lihat ikat pinggangku?" tanya Harry di jum'at sore yang sedikit mendung.

"Mana aku tahu," jawab Draco malas. Dia membaca sebuah buku yang dia pinjam dari perpustakaan, "untuk apa kau pakai ikat pinggang? Dan... kenapa kau rapi begitu? Makan malam masih lama, kan?"

Harry tersenyum dan membenahi kancing hem putih yang dia pakai, "Memang salah kalau aku pakai baju rapi?" dia mendekati Draco sambil menyampirkan jubah satin di tangannya, "aku ada urusan sedikit dengan seseorang." Dia duduk di samping Draco, "waktu untuk makan sudah dekat, aku harus mulai memperketat seleksi."

"Ku harap seleramu masih baik," kata Draco tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dia baca meski dia merasakan lengan Harry merangkul lehernya.

"Tenang saja," bisik Harry, "asal kau segera datang saat aku putuskan mana yang akan menjadi pilihanku. Atau aku terpaksa 'makan' sendiri."

Barulah mata Draco memandang sosok Harry yang tersenyum padanya, "tidak akan aku biarkan itu terjadi." Draco meraih jemari Harry dan menggenggamnya erat, "hanya darahku yang boleh masuk dalam dirimu." Dia mengecup punggung tangan Harry.

"Kalau begitu—ayo ikut! Besok ada jadwal ke Hogsmeade. Akan aneh sekali kalau kita yang dari Perancis tidak tertarik dengan kegiatan mingguan ini." Harry menutup buku Draco dan menyuruh pemuda itu berdiri.

Hanya bisa menuruti kemauan pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang itu, Draco pun mengikuti Harry keluar dari kamar mereka. Tak lupa Draco menyambar jubahnya. Meski sudah lepas jam pelajaran, mereka berdua selalu memakai pakaian rapi. Kebiasaan lama. Sangat—lama...

Mereka berdua menuju ke sebuah koridor yang sepi. Di sana ada seorang gadis berseragam Ravenclaw. Rambutnya coklat panjang diikat dua. Meski memakai kacamata, tak bisa dipungkiri kalau gadis itu cantik. Well... ternyata selera Harry memang sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan Draco.

"Nah—selamat menikmati," Harry tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Draco.

"Baiklah, Tuan Pemaksa. Tapi aku minta imbalannya malam ini."

Harry tersenyum dan mengangguk, "kapanpun kau mau."

Sebuah ciuman singkat diberikan Draco untuk Harry, "Aku tidak menerima pembatalan." Maka Vampire tampan itu pun meninggalkan _soulmate_-nya itu menuju ke mangsa yang akan menghilangkan dahaga mereka untuk dua minggu ke depan.

.

Bulan pucat menerangi malam itu dengan titik bintang yang mengisi langit malam yang tampak kosong. Di puncak menara tertinggi di Hogwarts, Draco dan Harry duduk berdua. Harry meminum darah yang mengalir di nadi tangan Draco. Manis terasa saat dia menghisap cairan merah menggoda itu. Rasa panas mengalir melewati tenggorokannya, menyebar dengan cepat di dalam tubuhnya, menghidupkan kembali organ-organ yang mulai kembali membeku. Setelah dahaganya hilang, Harry pun melepaskan tangan Draco.

Jemari lentik Draco mengusap sisa darah yang mengalir di sudut bibir Harry. Dia memandang mata emas Harry yang berkilau ditimpa cahaya bulan. Draco melepas kacamata Harry lalu sedikit merendahkan kepalanya untuk mengecup sisi mata Harry.

"Hanya itu saja?"

Draco menghela nafas, "memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak puas?"

"Bukan begitu," kata Harry, "jarang saja kau jadi 'manis' seperti ini." Harry tak sempat tertawa karena bibirnya segera tertangkap oleh bibir Draco, membuat otaknya langsung berhenti bekerja. Walau hanya untuk beberapa detik, ciuman itu membuat Harry seperti lumpuh, dan dia hanya bisa pasrah saat Draco memeluknya erat. Sunyi menemani mereka menghabiskan sisa malam yang terasa singkat itu, hembusan angin dingin di musim gugur sama sekali tak terasa.

.

Keheningan itu berlanjut hingga ufuk timur mulai tampak terang tanda pagi telah datang. Bias cahaya itu menyinari batas cakrawala yang mulai menggeser kedudukan langit gelap dengan warna biru indah.

"Jauh lebih indah matahari terbit di Perancis." Kata Draco.

Harry tertawa pelan, bersandar dalam pelukan Draco.

"Kau serius hari ini mau pergi ke Hogsmeade?"

"Iya. Lumayan juga daripada terkurung di kastil. Lagipula kata anak-anak yang lain, ada toko coklat enak di sana."

Draco menghela nafas, "Kesukaanmu pada makanan manis belum berkurang rupanya."

"Tidak akan pernah berkurang," Harry melepaskan tangan Draco yang melingkar di pinggangnya, "ayo! Kita harus turun sekarang!"

Dengan malas, Draco ikut berdiri. Dia membersihkan jubahnya sebelum mengikuti Harry melompat ringan dari atap ke atap menuju ke menara tempat tinggal mereka. Lalu dari jendela yang selalu dibiarkan terbuka, Draco pun masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia melihat Harry langsung menuju ke kamar mandi.

Draco sendiri memilih untuk masuk ke kamar dan menyeleksi baju mana yang akan dia pakai ke Hogsmeade. Dia memang tidak pernah bisa menolak apa yang sudah diputuskan oleh Harry. Draco membuka lemari pakaiannya dan memandang baju-baju yang ada di sana. Semuanya baju formal yang tak mungkin dia pakai ke desa macam Hogsmeade. Jadi dia pun mengubah sepasang kemeja dan celana formal menjadi kaus dan jeans, seperti yang biasa dipakai anak-anak Hogwarts di waktu bebas. Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama untuk baju Harry. _Well_—setidaknya mereka tidak akan tampak terlalu 'kuno'.

Setelah Harry, gantian Draco mandi. Lalu –sambil menggerutu sendiri- Draco memakai pakaian penyihir masa kini itu dan melapisinya dengan jaket tebal.

"Wow, Draco... kalau penampilanmu seperti itu terus, aku yakin para gadis mengantri untuk berkencan denganmu." Kata Harry yang sedang mengeringkan rambut hitamya yang basah.

"Aku tidak akan mau memakai yang seperti ini lagi."

"Tapi kau tampak begitu tampan dalam baju modern seperti itu. Seandainya rambutmu kau potong, pasti lebih pantas lagi."

Mata keabuan Draco menangkap sosok Harry yang memandangnya penuh senyum, "sudah selesai kau bicara melantur seperti itu? Kalau belum, aku akan pergi sendiri ke Hogsmeade."

"Aku kan hanya bercanda. Kemana selera humormu yang dulu?"

Draco tak menjawab, dia mengikat rambut seadanya karena tatanan rambut rapi yang menjadi trademark-nya sama sekali tidak pantas dengan pakaian yang dia kenakan sekarang. Kedua Vampire itu lalu keluar dari kamar mereka. Dari sana, keduanya sengaja tidak ke Aula Besar, karena dalam masa setelah memuaskan dahaga mereka, makanan manusia pasti akan tercium seperti bau busuk yang sama sekali tidak menggugah selera makan mereka. Jadi keduanya langsung menuju ke gerbang Hogwarts untuk menaiki kereta yang ditarik oleh Thestral yang akan membawa mereka ke Hogsmeade.

.

"Masih sepi. Apa karena kita kepagian, ya?" Harry memandang deretan toko yang belum begitu padat. Tapi itu justru keuntungan mereka karena artinya mereka bisa belanja dengan tenang.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Draco.

Harry tampak menimbang sebentar, "mungkin~ kita lihat-lihat toko itu saja dulu." Katanya sambil menarik tangan Draco supaya si pirang itu mengikutinya. Harry masuk ke sebuah toko pakaian.

"Mau beli apa di sini?" bisik Draco kesal. Dia memang tidak pernah bisa merubah kebiasaannya berpakaian yang tetap seperti di abad awal hidupnya.

"Hanya lihat-lihat saja tidak salah kan?" Harry menuju ke etalase yang memajag beberapa model jubah terbaru, "sepertinya ini cocok untukmu."

"Pakai saja sendiri." Kata Draco dingin. Dia sama sekali tidak sedang dalam mood untuk menghabiskan uang dengan berbelanja pakaian. Meski sudah mendengar nada yang tidak menyenangkan dari Draco yang sedang bad mood, Harry tetap enjoy saja berkeliling toko itu. Dia menghabiskan satu jam sendiri hanya untuk membeli sebuah jubah sutra hitam yang sepertinya cocok dikenakan untuk makan malam.

Puas di toko itu, akhirnya Harry memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat lain. Seperti biasa, Draco berjalan dalam diam di samping Harry, menebar hawa berbahaya supaya tidak ada siapapun yan berani mendekati mereka. Dia paling tidak suka melihat orang lain bersama dengan Harry... miliknya.

Sambil berjalan mengelilingi desa yang kini telah ramai oleh murid-murid Hogwarts, Harry dan Draco berbincang ringan. Membahas apa saja yang melintas di kepala mereka. Namun belum lagi lama, mendadak ada satu hawa yang menbuat seluruh kewaspadaan dua Vampire itu ada dalam titik tertinggi. Langkah Draco sontak berhenti dan mata keabuannya berubah keemasan.

"Draco... tenang..." Harry menahan lengan Draco, kalau tidak begitu, bisa saja Draco lepas kendali dan menampakkan wujudnya sebagai Vampire.

"Dia ada di dekat kita... dekat sekali hingga aku bisa mencium aroma busuknya."

Sadar kalau mereka terus seperti ini orang-orang akan memperhatikan mereka, maka Harry pun menarik tangan Draco dan membawa pemuda itu menjauhi keramaian. Masuk dalam hutan yang ada di sisi Hogsmeade.

"Kita harus kembali ke Hogwarts. Secepatnya!" kata Harry begitu mereka ada di sela rimbunnya pepohonan.

"Tidak, Harry! Kita harus melawannya!"

"Draco! Kau tahu dia bukan Hunter biasa. Kau tidak bisa gegabah melawannya!" Harry menyeret Draco paksa supaya mereka makin menjauh dari Hogsmeade, "aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka lagi."

Merasakan genggaman Harry makin erat di pergelangan tangannya, Draco akhirnya tak lagi memaksa dan mengikuti Harry melompat tinggi menaiki cabang pohon dan berlompatan dengan cepat hingga nyaris tak tertangkap mata. Mereka harus segera sampai ke Hogwarts sebelum Hunter itu bisa mengejar mereka dan membuat perkara di sini.

Dengan kemampuan fisik yang jauh di atas manusia, mereka bisa mencapai gerbang utama Hogwarts dengan cepat. Begitu kaki mereka menapak di halaman Hogwarts, dengan segera hawa dari Hunter yang selalu memburu mereka itu menghilang. Ternyata perlindungan sihir di Hogwarts memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Kita aman disini," bisik Harry, memeluk tubuh Draco yang masih belum bisa meredakan kemarahan yang memenuhi jiwa raganya, "Draco... Draco, aku ada di sini bersamamu."

Aroma Harry yang tenang itu membungkus rapat Draco, meredakan emosi yang berkecamuk tidak terkendali. Dalam hitungan detik, Draco kembali seperti semula, tenang, dingin, terkendali. Dia menggenggam erat jemari Harry dan mencium punggung tangan pemuda itu.

"Ayo... kita masuk..."

Keduanya pun meninggalkan halaman Hogwarts dan bergegas masuk dalam kastil tua itu...

Saat pintu utama kastil tertutup, di luar gerbang besi yang tak akan tertembus oleh sihir apapun, tampaklah sosok asing terbungkus jubah abu-abu lusuh. Sebuah _bowgun_ tergenggam erat di tangannya. Tudung kepala yang telah robek-robek di tepiannya menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan sempurna. Ada aura aneh yang menyelimuti sosok tinggi itu. Bukan hawa kehidupan, namun bukan juga hawa kematian...

.

.

"Kau okay, Draco?" Harry mengusap punggung Draco yang duduk di bangku batu yang ada di halaman tengah Hogwarts.

"_Yeah_... Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Draco, masih menggenggam erat jemari Harry. Dia memejamkan matanya, "kenapa... dia bisa menemukan kita secepat ini?"

Harry menggelengkap kepalanya. Tak menemukan satu pun perkiraan yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa Hunter itu bisa dengan cepat melacak keberadaan mereka. Padahal ini kali pertama mereka keluar dari lingkungan Hogwarts.

Sedang berusaha menenangkan diri mereka, dua Vampire itu merasakan kehadiran seseorang di dekat mereka. Tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang. Orang ini adalah satu-satunya orang di Hogwarts yang bisa berjalan tanpa menimbulkan suara langkah, meski dia tak bisa menyembunyikan auranya. Severus Snape, guru ramuan mereka.

Sadar kalau dua pemuda itu menyadari kehadirannya, Snape langsung bicara, "Kepala sekolah ingin kalian segera ke ruangannya."

Mendengar itu, baik Draco maupun Harry sudah mengerti kalau Dumbledore pastinya juga sudah mengetahui apa yang baru saja terjadi. Maka keduanya mengikuti Severus meninggalkan halaman dan menuju ke menara di mana ruang kepala sekolah berada. Pria berambut hitam berminyak itu menyebutkan kata sandi dan gargoyle penjaga pintu langsung membuka jalan. Tak menunggu waktu lagi, ketiganya menuju ke ruangan kepala sekolah.

Di dalam ruangan bulat itu, Dumbledore sudah menunggu di kursi kerjanya. Dia pun mempersilahkan tiga tamunya itu duduk.

"Sepertinya hal yang tidak terduga sudah terjadi," ujar pria tua itu, "apa kalian terluka?" tanyanya.

Harry menggeleng, "kami tidak apa. Untung bisa sampai ke Hogwarts tepat waktu. Hunter itu sudah dekat sekali."

"Ku rasa Hunter itu pasti akan tetap ada di sekitar sekolah." Ujar Dumbledore, "Untuk sementara sebaiknya kalian tidak pergi ke Hogsmeade dulu."

"Ya—ku rasa itu ide yang baik," kata Draco.

"Tapi sekolah ini pun tidak sepenuhnya aman." Dumbledore mengetukkan jari di sandaran tangan di kursinya, "kalau memang Hunter itu punya hubungan dengan orang di Kementrian, dia bisa saja masuk ke dalam sekolah ini."

Semua terdiam.

"Sebisa mungkin aku akan menahan agar tak ada satu Hunter pun yang bisa masuk ke Hogwarts, dengan kewenanganku, ku rasa aku bisa." Dumbledore lalu memandang Snape, "kasus ini berbeda denganmu, Severus... sedikit lebih susah."

Pandangan mata Draco dan Harry berpindah menuju sosok guru Ramuan mereka itu.

Kemudian muncul senyum di wajah Dumbledore, "kalian pastinya ingat kalau aku pernah mengatakan, dulu aku punya murid yang seperti kalian. Dia yang sampai saat ini aman dari pantauan Kementrian Sihir Inggris..."

Informasi macam itu pastinya tak akan hilang begitu saja dari ingatan, maka dua Vampire itu mengangguk.

Kilau mata biru Dumbledore bersinar ceria, "ya—dia ada di hadapan kalian. Severus Snape, adalah seorang Vampire..."

Draco berdiri begitu tiba-tiba hingga kursi yang tadinya dia duduki terguling di lantai, "kau—Vampire? Tapi itu tidak mungkin... aku... aku sama sekali..."

"Sama sekali tidak bisa mencium aroma Vampire dalam tubuhku?" ucap Severus memotong perkataan Draco, dia tetap duduk dengan tenang, "tak ada yang salah dengan kalian, akulah yang berbeda dari jenis kita."

Harry menahan tangan Draco, menyuruh supaya pemuda itu duduk lagi. Draco pun menegakkan kursinya dan kembali duduk di samping Harry. Matanya memandang tajam pada sosok Snape, menuntut penjelasan.

"Silahkan, Severus, kau bisa menjelaskan lebih baik dari aku." Kata Dumbledore.

Severus memandang dua Vampire itu, "ku harap jangan menyela. Aku akan coba menjelaskan dengan singkat."

"Kau jelaskan dengan panjang pun aku tidak keberatan."

"Draco... Profesor Snape bilang jangan menyela!" bisik Harry, "tenanglah! Okay!"

Si Vampire berdarah murni itu menghena nafas dan akhirnya duduk diam, bergeming selayak batu tak bernyawa.

Snape pun mulai menjelaskan apa yang membuatnya berbeda dari Vampire lain hingga tubuhnya tidak mengeluarkan aroma khas para Vampire yang mengandung banyak feromon untuk menarik perhatian mangsanya.

"Sekitar lima puluh tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih menjadi murid tingkat lima di Hogwarts, seorang Vampire meminum darahku."

"Apa dia memang berniat merubahmu menjadi Vampire?" tanya Draco, rasa ingin tahunya begitu besar sampai dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

Snape menggeleng, "ku rasa tidak begitu. Dia menghisap darahku sampai aku nyaris mati. Tapi di sisa nyawaku, aku masih tersadar, aku lihat Vampire itu pergi meninggalkan aku begitu saja. mungkin dia pikir aku tidak akan bisa selamat setelah kehilangan begitu banyak darah. Tapi aku tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Saat itu aku merasakan tubuhku terbakar dari dalam, seperti ada nyala api yang menghanguskan seluruh organku. Begitu aku sadar lagi... tubuhku tetap sama, nemun aku tahu kalau ada yang telah berubah."

Draco memandang tajam pada sosok pria itu, sungguh—sedikit tidak masuk akal. Jika seorang Vampire tidak berniat menjadikan mangsanya sebagai Vampire, maka racun di taringnya tidak akan keluar. Jadi... kalau memang Vampire yang menghisap darah Snape tak berniat merubahnya, tidak mungkin Snape bisa berubah menjadi Vampire.

"Kau bilang 50 tahun lalu... saat kau masih berusia lima belas tahun," kata Draco, "dalam waktu Vampire, seharusnya kau tidak bertambah tua secepat ini."

"Draco... itu tidak sopan." Kata Harry

Tapi sepertinya Draco tidak peduli karena dia terlanjur penasaran.

Snape juga sepertinya tidak keberatan dengan nada Draco yang terkesan tidak menghormatinya, _well_—memang seharusnya Snape lah yang harus menghormati Vampire berdarah murni yang berusia ratusan tahun itu, "Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, tubuhku menjadi serupa namun tak sama dengan aku yang masih manusia. Di satu sisi tubuhku tetap 'hidup', artinya jantungku tetap berdetak dan berfungsi layaknya manusia, namun di sisi lain, aku punya kegemaran khusus pada darah segar juga memiliki beberapa kelebihan Vampire, seperti pertumbuhan yang melambat, juga kemampan fisik yang di atas rata-rata.

"Jadi bisa dibilang kau separuh Vampire? Itu yang membuat waktumu berjalan lebih cepat dari Vampire sepertiku?" tanya Draco.

"Ya." jawab Snape singkat.

Harry tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengutarakan dugaannya, "jadi karena itu juga Hunter tidak bisa melacak aromamu, karena masih ada darah manusia yang mengalir di nadimu..."

"Tepat sekali."

Saat itu barulah Dumbledore kembali bicara, "sejak lulus dari Hogwarts, Severus tetap berada di Hogwarts sebagai asisten guru Ramuan hingga akhirnya menggantikan posisi Potion Master di sekolah ini. Saat itulah aku menyadari kalau meski Severus tetap membutuhkan darah segar untuk hidupnya, Severus tak pernah membunuh mangsanya."

"Karena aku bukan Vampire seutuhnya, aku masih bisa menekan nafsuku pada darah."

Ada senyum di wajah Dumbledore, "saat itulah aku tertarik para Vampire. Aku mulai mempelajari semua literatur kuno tentang kalian, mengenal dari sisi yang berbeda dan mencoba menyelami kebudayaan kalian." Pria tua itu berdiri, mengitari meja dan berhenti di depan sebuah rak buku, seraya mencari, dia kembali bicara, "sekitar dua puluh tahun lalu, aku pernah bertanya pada Severus, apa ada kemungkinan di luar sana hidup Vampire dengan kebiasaan sepertinya, menghisap darah tanpa membunuh. Dan ku yakinkan kalian, itu kali pertama aku ditertawakan oleh mantan muridku sendiri."

Dumbledore menarik kluar sebuah buku kuno dan membukanya, "tapi aku yakin di suatu tempat pasti ada. Tersembunyi, terasing dari jangkauan siapapun. Karenanya aku meminta Severus mengabulkan keinginanku yang sedikit egois itu."

"Lima tahun yang lalu, di sebuah kota kecil di Perancis, Severus yang sedang menghadiri satu pertemuan para Potion Master dari seluruh dunia, tidak sengaja merasakan kehadiran kalian. Dia tak pernah bertemu dengan Vampire dengan aura sekuat kalian. Segera dia bisa tahu kalau kalian adalah Vampire keturunan murni." Dumbledore menunjukkan halaman dari buku yang ada di tangannya, saat itu Draco terkejut mendapati lukisan kuno kedua orang tuanya ada di sana.

"Dari penggambaran yang diceritakan oleh Severus, aku langsung bisa menebak siapa yang dia temui. Rambut pirang platinum dengan mata keabuan yang menjadi ciri khas keluarga Malfoy."

Draco mengerutkan keningnya, "kenapa anda bisa tahu sedetail itu tentang kami."

Senyum belum hilang di wajah Dumbledore, "satu-satunya kelebihanku sebagai manusia biasa hanyalah kekuatan dari ingatanku. Bisa dibilang, aku ingat semua isi buku yang pernah aku baca. Dan aku pernah membaca sekilas literatur kuno tentang salah satu keluarga Vampire tertua di dunia. Selama lima tahun ini aku terus mempelajari tentang keluarga Malfoy, dan menemukan tentang keputusan Kementrian Sihir yang lama untuk mengeksekusi keluargamu tanpa mengenal kalian lebih lanjut, bahkan melibatkan keluarga manusia."

Tangan Draco terkepal erat, tanpa bisa ditahan, bayangan malam terkutuk itu kembali memenuhi kepalanya. Emosinya kembali reda saat tangan Harry menggenggamnya, meski dia tahu, emosi Harry pun sedang berada di puncaknya, meski raut wajah pemuda itu tetap kalem.

"Dan rupanya kita berjodoh karena kalian sendiri yang menghubungiku." Dumbledore duduk lagi dan memandang dua Vampire di depannya itu, "aku juga tahu—tentang Hunter yang terus memburu kalian, selama dua ratus tahun terakhir ini... Dia adalah 'senjata rahasia' Kementrian untuk menumpas siapa saja yang dianggap 'berbahaya'. Keberadaan Hunter ini sama rahasianya dengan apa saja yang ada di Departemen Misteri. Hanya sedikit orang yang tahu tentangnya."

"Kalau keberadaan kami mulai mengancam sekolah ini, lebih baik kami pergi." Kata Draco.

"Tidak.. tidak..." cegah Dumbledore segera, "di luar sana lebih berbahaya untuk kalian. Seperti kataku tadi, aku akan pakai segala cara untuk menahan supaya pihak kementrian maupun Hunter tidak memasuki sekolah ini." Katanya, "aku akan pikirkan cara untuk menyelesaikan semua ini. Aku janji. Sekarang, lebih baik kalian istirahat, kita akan bicara lagi setelah aku menemukan jalan keluar dalam masalah ini."

"Sebelum itu, ada baiknya kalian mulai mencari teman. Setidaknya, dengan membuktikan kalau kalian bisa berteman dengan manusia, akan ada satu nilai plus untuk kalian di mata Kementrian." Usul Dumbledore.

Akhirnya, Draco dan Harry pun menuruti apa kata kepala sekolah itu. Mereka undur diri dari ruangan itu dan kembali ke menara tempat mereka tinggal.

.

Sampai malam menjelang, mereka sama sekali tidak keluar dari menara. Makan siang pun diantarkan oleh peri rumah untuk mereka. Namun karena keduanya baru saja 'makan', tak ada selera untuk menyantap hidangan yang pastinya terasa lezat kalau indera manusia mereka sudah berfungsi.

Draco dan Harry duduk berdua di sofa dengan Harry menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Draco.

"Ini hari yang panjang, bukan begitu?" tanya Harry.

"Yeah... hari yang sangat panjang." Kata Draco, "aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Snape adalah seorang Vampire, _well_—meski tidak sepenuhnya, tetap saja dia meminum darah."

Harry mengangguk setuju, "aku juga tidak menyangka." Dia memeluk pinggang Draco, "tapi sekarang... statusku benar-benar sudah menjadi vampire berdarah murni, ya? Meski sebelumnya aku adalah manusia."

"Tentu saja begitu, karena kau istimewa, Harry..." ujar Draco, "kau aku ciptakan dengan darahku. Sejak semula, satu-satunya darah yang pernah kau minum adalah darahku. Setelah dua abad berlalu, jelas saja darah manusiamu sudah tak tersisa sama sekali."

"Dan darah murnimu membuatku menjadi setara denganmu."

Draco melepaskan diri dari pelukan Harry hanya untuk menyentuh kedua sisi wajah kekasih abadinya itu, "kau tidak pernah sekedar jadi setara denganku, Harry. Kau adalah aku... bagian diriku..."

Kedua mata Harry terpejam saat bibir Draco menciumnya dengan begitu lembut. Dia bisa merasakan denyut liar dan gelombang lapar menyebar keseluruh panca inderanya. Sentuhan Draco lebih menggiurkan dari pesona darah segar, dan itu merupakan racum adiktif yang membuat Harry takluk sepenuhnya, tanpa syarat.

"Aku akan membalasnya, Harry," ujar Draco, memeluk erat tubuh Harry, "kematian orang tuaku dan orang tuamu... Hunter itu akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal dengan apa yang telah dia perbuat."

Kepala Harry bersandar di pundak Draco, "ya... kita akan pastikan dia dapatkan itu."

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

AOOOHHH! Dark-nya ga dapet, ya? Hauuuu! *pundung* Tadi sih niatnya mau langsung adegan action gitu. Tapi kaenya ga pas waktunya. Makanya diulur dulu.

Err... masih ada yang sedia ripiu? Daku menunggu dengan sabar =)


End file.
